List of usercanes
Usercane positions Positions of the usercanes on this wiki as of 1630 UTC on June 7, 2017. Circles indicate active usercanes, squares subtropical usercanes, triangles extratropical (inactive) usercanes, and stars blocked users, which are located overland. The colour corresponds to the SSHWS. Usercanes Usercane GTactic A disturbed area of weather formed in early October 2016 in the Bahamas. This disturbed area of weather greatly intensified to category five equivalent strength before directly forming into a category five hurricane and given the name GTactic. GTactic would almost immediately peak at 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 922 millibars before slowly weakening and becoming post-tropical in November 2016, still at category five strength while racing off to the northeast near Bermuda. Unexpectedly the extratropical remnants of GTactic started to regenerate in May 2017. GTactic regenerated to a category five equivalent subtropical cyclone later that month before making landfall in Iceland at that intensity. GTactic quickly degenerated to a remnant upper level low as the surface circulation explosively dissipated. Usercane Layten |color2 = |location = The MDR |type = C5 |category = Category 5 major usercane |time = June 8, 2017, 1630 UTC |intensity = 175 mph; 905 mbar |movement = NNW at 0.2 mph }} A tropical depression developed on January 4, before becoming a tropical storm later that day, before slowly intensifying over the coming weeks, until it explosively deepened into a minimal category five hurricane on January 28, 2017, before gradually intensifying as time passed. The storm has a current intensity of 175 mph, and a pressure of 905 millibars. Usercane Douglas |color2 = |location = The Bahamas |type = C4 |category = Category 4 major usercane |time = June 8, 2017, 1630 UTC |intensity = 135 mph; 945 mbar |movement = NNE at 0.2 mph }} A tropical depression developed on January 16, before slowly organising into a subtropical storm on January 21. On the morning of January 28, the system explosively deepened into a minimal category 4 hurricane,and currently has peak winds of 135 mph, and a pressure of 945 mbar. Usercane NoJO The origins of NoJO can be traced to an area of disturbed weather that developed near the Bahamas on January 29. Intensifying to attain category 3 equivalent winds, it became a tropical cyclone later that day, and slowly intensified, becoming a category 5 usercane on March 2. Remaining a weak category 5 for the next 2 months, NoJO weakened to a category 1 usercane on May 31 as it was nearing Nova Scotia, before becoming extratropical later the same day as it sped towards Newfoundland, weakening to a storm force low in the process. Usercane Jarrell |color2 = |location = The MDR |type = C5 |category = Category 5 major usercane |time = June 8, 2017, 1630 UTC |intensity = 170 mph; 908 mbar |movement = NNW at 0.2 mph }} An area of low pressure developed on April 30, before steadily intensifying, becoming a tropical depression on May 2, and rapidly intensifying into a category five usercane. The system is currently active with winds of 170 mph, and a pressure of 908 mbar. Usercane Hype |color2 = |location = The MDR |type = C5 |category = Category 5 major usercane |time = June 8, 2017, 1630 UTC |intensity = 160 mph; 924 mbar |movement = NNW at 0.2 mph }} An area of low pressure developed on May 29, before steadily intensifying, becoming a tropical depression on May 31, and rapidly intensifying into a category 5 usercane. The system is currently active with winds of 160 mph, and a pressure of 924 mbar. Usercane List Category:Hypothetical hurricanes Category:Usercanes